


We are not my brother.

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [8]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: Don't judge a book by it's cover, F/F, Protective Kara, Protective Lena, Supercorp kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Time to see sixteen year old Logan.Lena and Kara knew having kids meant people judging them for being part Luthor, but that doesn't mean they'll stand for it.





	We are not my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes home crying after being judged for being half Luthor. Super Mama's to the rescue!
> 
> Lena helps Logan understand they are not Lex. Despite Logan looking almost identical to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Threatening of shooting.

Logan Luthor Danvers, age 16, came home crying one day.

"Logan?" Liam asked his older brother, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone please, Liam" Logan replied. Liam nodded and left the room, but he went to get his mothers instead..

"Mama?" Liam called, Kara came upstairs. 

"What's up sweetheart?" Kara asked. 

"Logan's crying" Liam told her, "I don't know why but he seemed sad" 

"He is very lucky to have such a caring big brother" Kara said as she gave Liam a squeeze on his shoulder. "Why don't you go help Mom, Gabe, Lizzy, Luke, with dinner". Liam nodded while Kara went to see Logan. The other twins were out with a friend. 

"Logan, hey buddy, are you okay?" Kara asked. 

"I'm not Mama" Logan replied, lifting his head. Kara sat on his bed, Logan's face buried into his pillow. 

"My poor boy, what happened?" She asked him as she rubbed his back.

"Tori's dad hates me" Logan replied, Tori was his best friend. 

"What? Why?" Kara asked, Tori's father walked out when she was 2, but suddenly walked back in her life fourteen years later. 

"Because I'm part Luthor" Logan mumbled, he lifted his head up, "He said if I go near his daughter again, he'll kill me and all the 'stupid Luthor men' " Logan told her, sinking his face back in his pillow. 

"What? Logan, Mr. Alder walked out of Tori's life when you two were just toddlers, he has no say in who is in his daughter's life" Kara told her son. "I'll be right back, okay?" She told him. 

"Okay" Logan replied. Kara kissed the back of his head and came downstairs. 

"Mama!" Luke said, jumping into Kara's arms, "Logan 'ad?" he asked. 

"He'll be fine love bug" Kara told him, kissing his nose. She walked over to Lena, "Lena, can we talk?" She asked her. Lena nodded,

"Yeah, Lizzy, take care of dinner?" She asked her oldest daughter. 

"Sure thing mom" Lizzy replied. Kara and Lena walked into the living room. 

"Logan's upset that Tori's father told him to stay away from his daughter" Kara told her.

"What? Gavin hasn't been in Tori's life for fourteen years, he left Adelaide to raise Tori on her own with Shae, and he suddenly tries to be this fatherly figure?" Lena asked, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"He also threatened all the boys through Logan" Kara told her. Lena knew this would happen when her and Kara decided to have kids. Ignorant humans such as Gavin Alder and others thinking their kids are going to end up like their uncle or grandmother. That doesn't mean she was going to stand for it. 

"How about we go pay him a little visit, and call Maggie, we'll need an extra hand" Lena told Kara. Kara nodded. 

"Lizzy, Mama and I are going somewhere, take care of them will you?" Lena instructed.

"Sure thing, oh Gabe take this real quick," she told her brother, Gabe nodded while Lizzy ran over to her mom's, "mom's" she said.

"Yes?" they said in sync.

"Show him not to mess with my brother" She instructed. Lena and Kara nodded. 

They went upstairs to tell Logan they're going to see Mr. Alder, who agreed to come with.

  
  


They arrived at the Alder house, Maggie waiting in the parking lot, where they knocked on the door. Gavin opened the door.

"You again?" He said to Logan, "I told you, if you or your stupid little Luthor brothers come near my daughter again, I'm shooting you in the God damn face. I ain't give a shit if you're sixteen, or if you're 11, you're going to be fucking shot" He warned. Gavin wasn't being an overprotective father because Logan wanted to take his daughter on a date or marry her, no, he was judging a sixteen year old boy for being a Luthor.

"You know, for a man who's not been in my best friend's life, you sure are brave" Logan replied, Gavin grabbed Logan by the shirt, cigarette smoke lingering from his mouth.

"I have a gun and a shovel, any other boy works to be my little girl's best friend, but it sure as hell ain't gonna be a Luthor" He said, "Now leave before I shoot you, and I fucking mean it. No one would miss you, I doubt anyone would even loves you, Tori sure as hell doesn't," he warned.

"Daddy?" Said a voice, Gavin released Logan before turning around.

"Tori! sweetie!" He said, half awkwardly.

"Why are you threatening Logan?" she asked.

"Honey, Logan's not any person, he's a Luthor" Gavin replied, "I was just protecting you" 

Tori scoffed.

"Protecting me? No, you're trying to control me. Any father out there knows Logan isn't just a Luthor, he's also a Danvers. You haven't been in my life for FOURTEEN YEARS, plus, Logan was voted 'most likely to get a fathers approval since we were in 6th grade’,” She yelled. Even though Logan is gay.  


"I was scared then, but I'm ready to be a father now" he said, turning back to Logan, "Now leave!" He yelled, Logan stood his ground, "Boy did you hear me? you're this close to dying" he threatened.

"I think Tori wants me here" Logan replied.

"Like hell she does, get off my porch or I swear to God, I will shoot you in the face" Gavin threatened. 

"No" Logan said, Gavin lost it, he hit Logan right in the stomach, Logan stumbled back and fell on his back. 

"You don't speak for my daughter you no good punk" He said, stepping on his stomach.

"Neither do you" Tori said as she stepped out, "Does mom know you're threatening Logan?" she asked. 

"Your mother doesn't need to know a lot of things, especially if this boy is trying to corrupt you. Luthor-Danvers or Luthor, he's no good" Gavin told his daughter, "And I doubt your mother approves of this young man either"

"Actually, she does" Said Tori's mother, stepping outside, "At least he was in our lives"

"Adelaide, I told you, I was scared of being a father" Gavin tried to explain.

"Scared? or tired of your wife" Lena and Kara said, coming from out of the corner. 

"Luthor! I told you they were no good. Come to kill my little girl?" Gavin asked. Lena and Kara scoffed.

"She's more our daughter than she'll ever be yours. When's her birthday? What's her favorite color? What is her favorite singer? Who's her celebrity crush? What time was she born?" Lena asked. 

"Like you two know that. You rich people only care about yourself" Gavin said as he scoffed.

"June 11th 2019, Her favorite color is blue with a side of red, she enjoys country and r&b but her favorite singer is Troye Sivan, her celebrity crush is Chris Hemsworth and she was born at 11:50am," Kara replied. 

"She got it all right" Tori said, "something you would've known had you been in my life,  _ father _ " Tori said with a scowl. 

"Oh and Gavin, do your wife and daughter know about what you were really doing those past fourteen years? because you made yourself to look like a hero, when really, you're a cheater" Lena told him.

"What?! you're crazy!" He argued, "She's crazy!" 

"Oh really? Let's see then. Hallie, Jake, can you come over here?" Lena called, two little kids ran out.

"Daddy!" They squealed with joy as they hugged Gavin, tackling him so he fell, removing his weight from Logan's chest. Lena ran over to help him up.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked.

"I'm okay" Logan replied.

  
  


"Daddy?" Addy and Tori said in sync.

"Hallie! Jacob!" Said a voice. A woman ran over to them. 

"Lauren Waithe?" Addy said.

"Oh, hello, you must be Adelaide. Gavin's ex wife" Lauren said. Adelaide blinked.

"Ex wife? no, _I am his wife_" she replied.

"There must be some mistake here, _I'm his wife,_ and these are our kids," she told Addy. They turned to Gavin.  


"Oh.." Gavin said, turning red in the face, "So I see you two have met.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> Anyways....
> 
> GAVIN WAS EXPOSSEEDDDDDDD
> 
> Authors Note 9/05/19: If you're reading this and wondering how Tori's sixteen but born in 2019, this is 16 years into the future, meaning its year 2035. I had it as 2003 at first, but then I realized that I'd have to write the way Kara and Lena fell in love and everything back in the 80's/90's and IDK much about that time period, so I wrote it as that. Sorry for the confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and review!


End file.
